Those Long Nights
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: All those hours he spent away from home everyday, he always felt sorry. But she was fine. Being able to feel his love, that's all she needed.


**Wait... Is it possible that I don't have a Simonette story up? It's a crime against nature, that's what it is. So I fixed it c:**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>One day would go by, and Jeanette Seville - previously Miller - would be alone in their comfortable home.<p>

When Simon Seville and Jeanette had married, they agreed to get a home that wasn't too big, but wasn't too small at the same time. They would eventually start a new family, and they wanted room for their kids to play. But they also wanted it to feel warm and welcoming, and to be closer together. Because sometimes a larger house meant being further apart.**(1)**

But that purpose seemed to disappear once Simon had gotten a promotion. Ever since he had gotten it, he's been working longer hours, causing Jeanette to spend the day alone. Everyday. Sure, it brought in lots more money than before, but day after day Simon could feel himself becoming more and more exhausted. When was the last time he got to spend the day with his beautiful wife? Or any of his family?

Jeanette busied herself everyday by finding things to do around the house. She'd clean, she'd go shopping, she'd cook. She even started writing a book that she hoped to publish one day. After all, she seemed to have enough time on her hands to do so. She wanted to start looking for a job sometime, though,

But sometimes the nights were harder. Simon would come home too tired for dinner, and sometimes he'd collapse on the couch. After saying hello to Jeanette, of course. She was his first priority. That's why he worked so hard. But he felt as though he was rejecting her by working so much. They loved each other, yet they barely spent time together.

Jeanette had always been the kind of girl that didn't let things bother her as much. That was one of the things Simon loved about her. He admired that, he looked up to that, and it amazed him. But still, no matter what Jeanette would say, Simon could never stop feeling sorry for leaving her alone so often.

"I want what's best for us," he would tell her.

And she would respond just by smiling, looking him in the eyes and saying, "You are."

She'd tell him that it was his heart that mattered. That's what he was doing right- he cared. Yes, of course Jeanette would miss him, but more than anything she was just worried about him. She worried about the state he always came home in every night.

* * *

><p>That night, after having dinner and getting cleaned up for bed, Jeanette was already under the covers and Simon was buttoning his pajama top.<p>

"Sorry I had to work so long, Jeanette," Simon apologizes.

"You don't have to be sorry," she says while looking up from her book.

Simon then lifts the covers and gets under them. Jeanette places her bookmark, closes her book, and puts the book on her nightstand.

"I'm afraid we don't spend enough time together."

Jeanette gives a small smile and scoots closer to her husband.

"You always say that," she says. "And every time, I remind you not to be too hard on yourself."

"Maybe I should take off work tomorrow and you and I could do something," Simon plans.

"This..." Jeanette leans her head on Simon's shoulder. "Is all I need. Because being able to.. To feel your love... That's all I need... That's what makes those long nights worth it."

Simon smiles. Out of all the women in the world, he was lucky enough to find the wisest and the kindest. Jeanette always knew what to say. And even though she doesn't speak her mind as much as other people, when she does have something to say, you better listen because it's important.

Simon puts his arm around her and holds her tight. He would never let her go. You'd have to pry his arms off with a crowbar to get her away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Simonette. Such a perfect word. Such a perfect couple *hearts*<strong>

**So yeah.. I tried writing them as adults for the first time and have no idea how it turned out... Maybe tell me in a review? Thanks for reading c:**

**(1) I actually got that from the Smurfs movie xD**

**Grace said that Patrick wanted a bigger "mushroom" (meaning house), to which Smurfette said, "But then you'd be farther apart."**


End file.
